


Goodnight Love

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: (johnny and anton are only mentioned), Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Tender Sex, fluffy sex, the weakest plot you ever saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Bobby and Sammy sharing an intimate moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlossomTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomTime/gifts).



> This is the cheesiest thing I've ever written and I've written a lot of cheesy porn. When I say I'm gonna do something I make good on it. Anton and Johnny appear as a thank you to the wonderful BlossomTime, who's co-piloting this plane directly into fandom hell with me. For the full effect of this fic, I recommend finding the corniest 70s-90s baby making song playlist possible and playing it while reading. Spotify's 90's Baby Makers served this for me while I was writing it. Good luck not laughing.

"No kidding? LaRue and Wesson?"

"No kiddin'." Sammy lay on his stomach on their bed, bare feet in the air like a teenage girl from some sitcom when they were young. "I mean, this looks a lot like an engagement party invitation to me, but... I'm just a dumb hick." Sammy's sickly-sweet voice was laced with venom as he said the last bit, echoing an insult Johnny LaRue had thrown his way several years prior. "What do I know, right?"

"You're still hung up on that? Sweetheart, it was five years ago." Bobby shrugged off his jacket and set to work unbuttoning his shirt. He'd only done up 4 buttons. Classic Bobby. "And you know LaRue. He's not exactly the most stable person on the planet. But... maybe he'll get better now, I dunno. Love makes you weird."

"Mmm." Sammy set the invitation on his night stand and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, his hands folded on his chest. "Never thought a dweeb like Anton would end up with a jerk like LaRue." He sighed and crossed one flannel-clad leg over the other. "But... I never thought a dweeb like me would end up with a jerk like you, either."

Bobby could just hear the smirk in Sammy's voice. He chuckled lightly and turned to his fiance. "Oh? I'm a jerk now?"

"You're my jerk." Sammy's eyes were closed as he reclined. He let out a soft sigh of contentment, opening one eye when he felt heavy warmth settle at his side. "What?"

"If I'm a jerk, so are you, sweetheart," Bobby murmured, running his hand over Sammy's chest and stomach. "Look at yourself. You have no idea how sexy you look right now."

Sammy laughed a little and rolled his eyes. "Sugar, I've been in my pajamas since y'left for Tulsa. I think I changed twice."

"So? I think it's cute." Bobby smirked and gently, teasingly drew Sammy's shirt up with his fingertips, exposing his stomach. "Just like you."

"Bobby..." Sammy began, blushing a bit, then quickly trailing off into a yelp of surprise when Bobby's hand made contact with his skin. "Your hand feels like you've been dead for three years, good lord!"

"Ah, god, sorry, sweetheart..." Bobby recoiled and smiled sheepishly. "Didn't realize they were that cold." He thought a second before pressing his lips to Sammy's neck and keeping his apparently-freezing hands on clothed parts of his body. "Better?"

"Mmmhm..." Sammy purred lazily, wrapping his arms around Bobby's shoulders and quickly yanking him on top. "But this is even better."

Sammy felt Bobby's lips curl into a smile against his neck. "Who are you and what did you do with my Samuel David Maudlin?"

"I'm the fiance y'left for five days an' didn't so much as tease once durin' our phone calls," Sammy began, sliding his hands under Bobby's open shirt and massaging his tense, well-muscled shoulders as Bobby lifted himself up and supported himself on his palms, "An' I feel like I've been wanderin' the desert lookin' for water for a week."

Bobby's eyes were wide and his expression was quite surprised. "Well. That's... a poetic way of saying you're horny."

"You're supposed to be a writer, ain'tcha?" Sammy licked his lips a little as he traced his hands up Bobby's neck and then over his square jaw, smiling at the tickle of stubble there. "Thought you of all people would appreciate a li'l poetry."

"I do. God help me, I do," Bobby purred and closed the distance between their mouths. God, the way Sammy trembled beneath him was intoxicating. Not in the weird way, like how Floyd Robertson seemed to get off on Camembert bowing his head and mumbling "Yes, sir" to whatever stupid demand he rattled off, but in a way that was like fine wine and sea breeze mixing in his senses, a rush of sensation that threatened to send his head spinning. 

Sammy's fingers were in his hair, on his neck, his shoulders, god, how did he have his hands everywhere like that? Being 97% extremities probably helped, but damned if Bobby wasn't dying to feel those hands everywhere they weren't.

"God, sweetheart," Bobby panted once the kiss broke, a thin string of saliva connecting them for a brief moment (a sloppier kiss than he'd planned, sure, but definitely not one he was complaining about). "You're killing me, baby..."

"All part of my master plan," Sammy answered, maneuvering Bobby to sit up and nudging his shirt off of him. "There we go. That's better, ain't it?"

Bobby couldn't answer before Sammy's hands, those goddamn long graceful hands and fingers, were running through his veritable carpet of chest hair. William B. had always joked that Bobby just taped a shag rug to his chest before every show. Sammy, not being the best at spotting sarcasm, had actually given said chest hair a sharp tug the first time he had the opportunity. (If Bobby hadn't been so into the moment, that boner probably would have been killed right then and there.) "Sam, baby..."

"Hm?"

Sammy gazed up at him with those beautiful eyes of his. They were the color of maple syrup, warm and sweet and nostalgic and probably the single most beautiful pair of eyes Bobby had ever seen. And that was coming from someone who had met Elizabeth Taylor.

"We don't get our pants off soon, we're gonna have some really difficult laundry to do in the morning."

Sammy tilted his head momentarily, then smiled and nodded. "Gotcha."

It felt like a mere blink before they were disrobed. Sammy gasped softly at the scratch of Bobby's chest hair against his own, relatively smooth skin, at the rasp of his stubble and how his freezing hands didn't even matter anymore, icy caresses feeling like relieving chill against his overheated skin.

Bobby's lips and tongue worked down Sammy's body, starting at his neck with tentative nips and kisses, then slowly, surely gaining confidence and ground as he headed south. Sammy's hips rocked against his will as Bobby paused at his chest to briefly lick and suck at his nipples, and then continued moving downward, stubble scraping at his stomach and then his inner thighs. "Sugar, you're an awful tease."

"You're the one that complained that I never led you on while I was in Tulsa." Bobby smirked and gently stroked Sammy's straining erection, earning him a high-pitched whimper. "God, I love that sound. You're so gorgeous."

Sammy bit his lip and shivered head-to-toe, then gasped as wet warmth enveloped his cock. Holy shit, Bobby never did that! He tangled his hands in Bobby's hair and tipped his head back as he panted, sweat slowly beading on his skin. His mind went blank and all of his senses narrowed down to the suction around his cock, his muscles trembling, and his chest heaving.

Too soon, entirely too soon, the sensation ended and Sammy crashed back to reality. He protested softly, a low whine coupled with that pout he knew, absolutely knew, Bobby couldn't resist, but his complaint tapered off when he caught sight of Bobby slicking himself with lube. "You want this, right?" he asked, sending Sammy an inquisitive look as he lubed his cock, chocolate eyes nearly black with desire. Sammy nodded wordlessly, biting his lip. "Good. Thought so. Hang on a second."

Bobby grabbed a couple of extra pillows laying in the bed and propped them up under Sammy's hips. "There. We throw off the natural balance of the universe, so..." he smiled and laughed low in his throat, and Sammy couldn't help but return it. It wasn't entirely wrong. He didn't know many other couples where the one that took it was taller than the one that gave it. Not like them, anyway, with nearly a foot between them.

Bobby gently placed a hand on Sammy's hip and prodded at his entrance. "Ready?"

"God, sugar, I've been ready for a week."

"Hot." Bobby smirked and pushed in, his arms trembling as he balanced himself atop Sammy as sensation overwhelmed him. "Goddamn, sweetheart..."

Sammy shuddered and registered a soft moan escaping his lungs as his legs hooked around Bobby's waist and his hands tightened into fists in the sheets. They were still for a moment, then relaxed their bodies simultaneously and set to work. Bobby rocked his hips slowly at first, biting his lip and forcing himself to keep a steady rhythm as Sammy kept an equally torturous rhythm with him, pushing back onto him as he pulled out. They'd become very adept at this dance over the years. If only they had some corny music and dim lights and rose petals, Bobby couldn't help but muse as he tried as hard as humanly possible to hold back.

Slowly, surely, they gained in speed, power, depth. Sammy cried out and dug his nails into Bobby's shoulders, transfixed by the light shimmering off the sweat on his body and the necklace he'd neglected to take off swinging in rhythm with them, the way he groaned and panted and repeated Sammy's name under his breath, mixing it up with the million-and-one pet names he had for him. Bobby looked so handsome in the moment, his eyes closed and mouth just barely open as he did one of the few things everyone who had experienced him this way could agree he was good at. For all of his bravado, he was a most generous lover.

Sammy barely registered when his hand slid down to his own cock and began stroking, strings of pre-cum slicking his hand as he jerked himself in time with Bobby's motions. He rubbed his thumb over the tip and cried out as electricity ran through him and he felt like he could come then and there. "Bobby, god, sugar, I-"

"I know, baby, me too," Bobby panted, opening his eyes just a bit and gripping Sammy's free hand. "Come on..."

That was all the urging it took. Sammy cried out, wordlessly at first, then Bobby's name, all of the names he had for him, as the world went blank for a searing hot moment and warm drops landed on his stomach, as fire spread from his balls to his cock to his entire body. He panted as he came down to the living world, registering Bobby's moans growing in volume and pitch until he let out a noise so high-pitched that it would have been funny if it wasn't so damn hot, grimaced, and moved to pull out before Sammy pulled him in and kept him there with a firm squeeze from his legs. He never liked when Bobby tried to pull out before he came. It wasn't like either of them had anything to worry about.

Once it was over, Bobby sighed heavily and lowered himself, shakily, to lay atop his lover. Sammy smiled down at him as he opened his eyes. "Wow."

"Yeah." Bobby smiled back and kissed Sammy's chest. Little hard to reach his lips from his current position. "Um... can I...?"

"You gotta? I... I know it's kinda weird, but... I like the feelin', an'..."

"Mmm, sweetheart, I don't like it either, but I wanna kiss you."

Sammy sighed a little and unhooked his legs from Bobby's waist, whimpering quietly when he pulled out and quickly snuggling into him when he lay down beside him. Bobby wrapped his arms around Sammy and kissed him gently, muscles still twitching. "God. That was... incredible," Bobby breathed, touching his forehead to Sammy's.

"Yeah... it was." Sammy closed his eyes and snuggled in closer to Bobby. "M'tired."

"You're the one who always wants to cuddle after sex, and now you're the one that's rolling over and falling asleep?"

"Y'tired me out." Sammy smiled and snuggled down, tucking his head under Bobby's chin. "You can't tell me you ain't tired."

"I kinda am." Bobby sighed happily and tangled one hand in Sammy's hair, draping the other over his warm frame. "Mmm. Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too, sugar."


End file.
